The Hunter Fleet Chapter 1
by TheTMaster777
Summary: Nathan, Zleda, Kiyl, Bonsedius, and Hailey are the Hunter Fleet. They Go on many quest and are ready for anything that's thrown at them
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunters Fleet**

Written by: TheTMaster777

A large thud as an iron hammer crashes into the ground taking a jaggi's head with it. Picking up the iron hammer and smashing the head in once again to be sure that the jaggi does not get up. Lifting the heavy hammer back to Nathan's chest he puts it back into its holder. He looks to his right watching the four others of the hunter fleet attacking a Great Jaggi. Nathan ran into the fight building up the courage to knock it over. Running his fastest he pulled his hammer out of its holder and swung down to up plunging into the Great Jaggi's side knocking it down everyone put their weapons away and got their hunting knives out. The whole hunting fleet jumped onto the Great Jaggi's body and started stabbing it until it struggled no more.

They take what they need and head back to the Moga Village. Nathan, Zleda, Bonsedius, kiyl, and Hailey headed to their tent where they usually hang out to take breaks. Nathan is a specialist in the hammer and is able to lift heavier things than anybody else. Zleda was best at daggers. Bonsedius had specialized in the bowgun. Kiyl had the switch axe. And Hailey also liked the dagger. Everyone was pooped out so they lay in their bed and slept peacefully until the morning.

Suddenly they were awakened to a woman screaming out in the distance in the direction of the pier. Everyone grabbed their weapons and ran outside of the tent to see swarms of ludroth were devouring fishing boat and the people on it. The hunter fleet ran to the pier where the lady had screamed and Bonsedius took her to safety. Nathan looked to Kiyl, and Kiyl looked back and nodded while everyone else saw them from the back. Nathan ran towards the gleaming blue sea followed by Kiyl then everyone else. Bonsedius ran to the end of the pier and watch as everyone swam off to the fight. Bonsedius smirked, took a deep breath, and jumped in.

A ludroth saw the hunters fiercely bolting through the water towards them. The ludroth screamed a in a soul eating way and all of the others turned towards the hunters. All the ludroth charged towards the way that the hunters were swimming. Nathan smashed ones head in but it wasn't that effective because they were under water, but still it was enough to make it bleed. Off in the distance Bonsedius was readying his shot towards a ludroth charging towards Hailey as she was taking her iron dagger out of a ludroth head. Bonsedius shot a pierce bullet and the bullet torpedoed through the water going straight through the ludroth neck and killing it instantly.

Once they finished off the ludroth they quickly swam to the surface and gasp for air. Everyone looks at each other and starts smiling and all still breathing heavily. Nathan gave the signal to start heading back to the village. Every stays dead still because large waves in the water start pushing them violently. Zleda checks underwater and pops back to the surface in a second and says," Guys, we may have a slight problem..."

2


	2. Playing with Fire

Chapter 2

Playing with Fire

Everyone stuck their heads on water just to see nothing. They brought their heads above surface and looked to Zleda in disbelief. Zleda sticks her head in the water to see just water. Until she saw something move at the bottom of the sea in her peripheral vision. She sees what she saw before and pushes her way to the surface and she yells," Run! It's a Royal Ludroth!" As soon as she says that everyone looks into the water towards the bottom of the sea. They see the Royal Ludroth charging towards them so everyone torpedoed out of the way as it shot right out of the water and landed back in.

Nathan ordered for everyone to head back to the village as fast as they could. Nathan stayed to distract the great beast. Once everyone was safe they evacuated the city and closed the Moga woods gate so nothing could get to them. Nathan swam his hardest while going in serpentine patterns so it would not take off his legs. Nathan got to the docks and was assisted by Kiyl and Hailey. The three of them ran as fast as they could to get off the dock because they could see the Royal Ludroth readying to jump out of the water. Once the Royal (PAIN) Ludroth managed to launch itself it flew high and crashed through the wooden dock right back into the water.

The R. Ludroth was completely confused on how it went right through the solid surface but felt confident in thinking it did not know its own strength. The Royal Ludroth fled the scene when Bonsedius started shooting and breaking of his spongy hide.

Everyone pitched in to help fix the dock. Bonsedius were in the water to watch just in case that cowardly Royal Ludroth came back. It took exactly the whole day to finish and improve the dock but it was worth it because where else would the fishing fleet park their boats.

The next day the team got an urgent quest to kill a Qurupeco. At first they thought that the guild was pulling a prank on them or something for they have killed but only 3 Great Jaggi. As Nathan turned to Bonsedius and Hailey who were the most not wanting to go Nathan exclaimed," Suck it up BUTTERCUP." Nathan accepted the quest and before they knew it they were sailing away to a new hunting ground called The Sandy Plains.

When they got their Zleda wiped her forehead with her arm and started complaining like she always did when the temperature wasn't right. When the fleet got off the sand rider boat which we had to switch from because we ran out of sea, everyone stretched their legs and got ready. The fleet headed down the path to the area which Hailey being technical and all calls number one.

When they got to Area one there was not a Qurupeco in site but there were a couple Rhenpolos. The fleet had decided to leave them alone as they went to number 4 there was still not a Qurupeco in site. Until they heard the famous great jaggi called so they rushed to eight only to see that it was mimicry of the qurupeco calling a great jaggi. It must have sensed that they were here. Once the great jaggi came, the Qurupeco took off and watching its shadow it had went back to four. Nathan decided not to tangle with the great jaggi and go to four.

Once they got there they hear a faint flapping and notice that it is getting closer. They all looked in the same direction as a big thud as the Qurupeco landed on the dry cracked ground. It didn't notice them for a while because they all hid behind the anthill. It walked around for a bit then Nathan stood up and yelled "CHARGE!"

The Qurupeco turned around fast to see that Nathan, Zleda, Kiyl, and Hailey charging towards it. Bonsedius stayed back of course because he has an accurate gun. Everybody pulled their weapons out and kept running in the direction the Qurupeco was standing.

Surprised by this, the Qurupeco stepped forward with its left foot and let out its battle cry which stopped the team in their tracks. As the Qurupeco let out its last breath and sucked in and stared at the fleet intimidatingly and darted towards them.

2


End file.
